


Giustificazioni

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fatherhood, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: Le sue giustificazioni sono ottime, ma stupide.
Kudos: 2





	Giustificazioni

Le sue giustificazioni sono ottime, ma stupide.  
  
È facile incolpare il Ministero. È facile dire che avrebbe voluto andarsene e non ha potuto, facile accumulare scuse su scuse per spiegare quella che - oh, lo sa benissimo - è stata pura e semplice codardia da parte sua. Non ha mai saputo dire di no ai superiori, chiunque essi fossero, e questo è il risultato: è rimasto lì, invischiato in qualcosa di troppo grande per lui, e ora che finalmente se n’è andato è troppo tardi.  
  
Troppo tardi. Glielo dicono i loro occhi, che gli lasciano uno strisciante fastidio laddove gli si posano addosso. _Troppo tardi_. Avrebbe dovuto mandare tutti al diavolo, Ministero e superiori e chiunque nel mezzo; fregarsene delle conseguenze e tornarsene dalla sua famiglia prima, molto, molto prima. Dire di no, essere coraggioso.  
  
Ma non l’ha fatto, è questa la verità. Non c’è giustificazione che tenga, perché la colpa è solo sua.  
E ora, i loro occhi delusi lo fissano.

  
  


«Papà!» esclama Molly col suo miglior tono accusatorio. «Sei tornato _tardissimo!_ »  
«Stavamo per addormentarci senza la storia!» le fa eco Lucy. «Non lo fare mai più.»  
Braccia incrociate, sguardi severi, chissà chi gli ricordano. Percy crolla il capo e reprime un sorrisetto.  
«Non lo faccio più. Promesso.»

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per una gara di drabble/flashfic, su prompt "un personaggio ritorna dopo molto tempo" (anche se me lo sono rigirato a modo mio). Grazie di aver letto ^^


End file.
